Apple Eye
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Tara (OC) is off to do some training with best friend Sasuke. But the only thing is, she forgot to eat breakfast. So, why does she see apples when Sasuke uses his Sharingan?


Apple Eye

Tara x Sasuke

Tara was just heading to the training area but stopped to pick up a snack.

"Here you go. Have a good day training!" The market man said.

"I will!" Tara said running off with the bag of food on her arm.

She ran all the way there, where Sasuke was waiting.

"What was keeping you?" He asked in a not so happy tone.

"Sorry. I was getting some snacks." She held up the bag.

"What did you get at the market?"

"Couple of rice balls, Oranges, Peaches, no berries, but I did get us, some apple eyes." Tara said.

"Apple eyes? What in the fire blazes is that?" Sasuke asks.

"It's an apple, that has the shape of an eye carved into it. Like those "Smiley" ones Naruto gave us." Tara explained.

"Oh. For a second I thought you were meaning something else." He said.

Tara raised a brow. "What would, oh! Apple of MY eye. Ha! I get it. No. Sasuke. I wouldn't do that to you. I mean you just got back, things are still in a repair state, and Naruto is on his own training path with Hinata." Meaning dating.

"You upset he and Sakura aren't together?" Sasuke asked.

Tara was a little. She hoped for the longest time he and Sakura would end up together. But after everything, Naruto and Sakura didn't. She was always Sasuke's girl however. Now, she was Lee's. And Hinata had Hinata. Especially, after Neji saved him, sacrificing himself to keep Hinata happy and Naruto alive.

"I am happy for Naruto and Hinata." But sad for Neji.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

Tara had her back turned and Sasuke was right behind her, breathing down her neck. "Let's, just get on with training." She said, moving around him.

Sasuke didn't say another word. They trained for about a few hours.

Sasuke throwing his fire balls, and Tara using her fire whips to knock them back.

"Is this the best you got? Naruto throws his wind shiriki at me. Throw me some lightning!" Tara yelled teasingly.

Sasuke, however, was more irritated. He did as she asked but he was holding back a little. He didn't want to kill her after all.

"Here it comes!" Sasuke yelled.

Tara was waiting and ready for it. Sasuke ran at her with his Chidori,

Tara quickly used the substitute, and moved behind him. "Nice try." She had a kuni to Sasuke's throat.

"Your going a little too slow. And when you get mad, your not thinking clearly." She said.

Sasuke, then pulled the same thing on her, and was behind her. But she moved to be facing him. both kuni's clashed.

"Very quick to think I'm slow." He said.

Tara noticed he activated him sharingan. While she was still having trouble with her's after pretty much dying then coming back to life, thanks to Itachi. But she was still angry she couldn't get it. She was trained to be an Uchiha, even if she's the blood of an Uzamaki.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Sasuke grinned.

Tara glared. "I didn't go on a mission just to get some fat cat's paw print by wearing car ears and acting LIKE a cat." She smirked.

Sasuke frowned. "Don't." He said angrily.

Tara was never afraid of him. Even if he tried to kill Naruto and Sakura and everyone else in the village. Including her. She was more sad for him then.

"What are you going to do? Kill me." She snapped.

Sasuke dropped his kuni and jumped back from her. "You would die for him."

"Because he is my brother. I will gladly die to protect Naruto, so he can have his dream of becoming the Hokage. Whatever I wanted came after that was done. But if I had to fight you, I could never kill you. Your my best friend Sasuke." She said.

Sasuke shook his head sighing. "Tara."

Tara wasn't listening. She dashed towards him. Sasuke grabbed her wrist, but she was strong, and was beginning to fall over. He quickly moved to have her on her back, pinning her on the soft grass patch and not the dirt.

Tara on lying on her back, both wrists pinned my Sasuke. He was staring down at her, eyes all twitchy for some reason. Tara stared right up at him. His eyes made her hungry for the apples she brought seeing how red and apple like they were.

"Tara. I wouldn't kill you. Ever." Sasuke said.

Tara did listen this time. "I gave you that rose ring for a reason. Not just because, I would come back for you. Not just to tell you I liked you. But...after everything I went through, that, I gave it to you, because,"

"When you gave it back to me. After that fight with Kabuto. Seeing Itachi vanish for real this time?" Tara asked.

He nodded. "Tara. I don't care if you're a Uchiha or an Uzamaki. I love you."

Then Tara's stomach growled.

She began to laugh at just how bad timing it was for her to be hungry.

Moment's passed then Sasuke laughed too.

It was like they were kids again.

Sasuke got off of her, and they went ahead and ate their apple eyes.

"My sharingan looked like an apple. That's why you were drooling, staring at me."

"WHAT! I was not drooling." Tara snapped.

"But you were staring." He smirked.

Tara blushed looking away from him.

"Tara. Come on." Sasuke said scooting closer to her.

"I love you too. But-" Tara was cut off by Sasuke kissing her.

It was sweet tasting. Maybe from the apple. But whatever it was. Tara loved it.

He pulled away smiling. "Hey. You got a sharingan." He pointed to her right eye.

Tara was shocked. She had on eye, working for her sharingan.

_"Sorry. I had to get him to freaking stop! It's obnoxious when you two are together, but when THAT happens I want to die."_

It was the lightning Dragon inside Tara.

"Come on Layla." Tara groaned.

But Sasuke gave her another kiss before finishing his apple. "We better get back to training." He said standing up.

"Right." Tara said, quickly finishing her apple and taking her stance.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

"You know what? When it's you, I'm always ready for anything." She smirked.

The End


End file.
